Secret Romance
by Gorgeous Nick Stokes
Summary: Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans are secretly dating, will their relationship last when the rest of East High and her overprotective brother Ryan find out?  [Rated T for safety]
1. Start Of Term

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters or the song, which is 'I Will Be Me' by Ashley Tisdale.**

**Authors Note**** : Well I thought I'd try my hand at a High School Musical story I know I have so many others that need updating but I've been so obsessed with this film that I needed to get this out.**

**This is a Troypay pairing possible others not sure yet. Anyways on with the chapter…**

**Start Of Term**

Ryan and Sharpay Evans made their way up to East High, it was the start of a new term, which meant a new school musical for them to audition for and star in.

Just then Sharpay's cell phone made a jingling sound signalling that she had received a text message. Taking her phone from her bag she read the message and smiled.

"What's got you happy and smiling? You've been moody all morning," Ryan asked his sister.

"Oh nothing, just a joke sent by some idiot, thought it was funny," she lied as they both headed to their lockers.

"Morning Sharpay," Troy Bolton greeted shutting the door to his locker.

"Uh…morning," she replied quickly before rummaging through her locker.

Troy walked off smiling as Ryan looked to his sister.

"Since when does Bolton say morning to you?" he asked turning his attention to Troy walking down the hall.

"I don't know maybe he's...maybe he's just being polite," she replied shutting her locker, "let's get to class."

Ryan nodded and they both headed towards their classroom, they both entered and sat at their desks.

Troy watched Sharpay sit down before leaning over towards her, "did you get my text?" he asked in a quiet whisper.

Sharpay looked at him and smiled, "yes I did," she replied looking away knowing her brother would be watching her.

"And what do you think?" he asked.

"I'll get back to you," she replied turning her full attention to her friend sat beside her.

Troy laughed and turned his attention to his best friend Chad, who had just entered the room.

"Hey Troy, up for extra practice tonight?" Chad asked taking his seat.

"Maybe I'll let you know," Troy replied glancing over at Sharpay.

"Ok cool," Chad said silencing as Ms Darbus entered the room.

"Right class as you know, start of term means new musical and auditions will begin shortly," Ms Darbus started.

Troy who had been paying attention at the start had let his mind wander to the blonde he had come to like, she was sat fiddling with her hair and chewing on her pen listening to every word Ms Darbus was saying. Suddenly the bell sounded and Troy was jolted from his daze.

Everyone left the room and Sharpay headed towards the music room, the class had a free period and she was going to work on her audition piece.

Before she reached the music room however someone took hold of her arm and pulled her into a quiet room.

"This is a closet," she said looking around the dark room.

"I know it's a closet but it's quiet and no one will know we're in here."

"Troy you're making this between us obvious," Sharpay said leaning into his touch.

"I can't help myself, you're gorgeous," he replied kissing her neck.

"Troy stop we can't…" she trailed off as he continued kissing her, "Ryan's asking questions."

"Let him ask."

"Troy…" Sharpay said pushing him away, "we said we were going to be careful, that we didn't want anyone to find out about this," she continued.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry," Troy, replied smiling at her, she was trying to pull her top back into its original position.

"I'm going to the music room come out a couple of minutes after me, ok?" Sharpay said leaning in to kiss him quickly.

"Ok, see you fifteen minutes before next class?" he asked taking hold of her hand.

"Absolutely," she replied opening the door and looking out into the corridor.

She glanced over her shoulder quickly at Troy blowing him a kiss before walking out and back towards the music room.

A couple of minutes later Troy poked his head out of the closet and looked up and down the corridor, stepping out he headed to the gym; maybe he could get in some extra practice before next lesson.

Sharpay sat down at the piano; no one knew that she loved to play not even she knew why, it just relaxed her. As she struck the keys she started to sing along.

"Yeah...

It keeps playing in my head

Won't stop fallin'

Things were done and words were said

That won't stop hauntin' me

I could choose not to forgive

And lose my innocence

Face the fate of those who live

In foolish confidence

Who I am where I stand

I will be me

This I know for sure

An I'll still believe

When there's darkness at my door

I'm holding on…

To the fire burning, deep inside of me

Yeah...

In this crazy, mixed up world

You know it's hard to hold your ground

Never know which way to lead

I've stumbled and I've found

I'm chasin' demons in my head

And they keep winnin'

Leaves me reachin' for the thread

Like a new beginning

Who I am where I stand

I will be me

This I know for sure

An I'll still believe

When there's darkness at my door

I'm holding on…

To the fire burning, deep inside of me

I've got a long long way to go…

But the one thing that I know is

I will be me

This I know for sure

I'll still believe

Yeah, yeah

I will be me

This I know for sure

An I'll still believe

When there's darkness at my door

I'm holding, an I'm holding on

To the fire burning, deep inside of me

Nanananana, Nanananana, Nanananana, Ohhhhhh

The fire burning, deep inside of me

Nanananana, Nanananana, Nanananana."

"Wow sis that was really good," Ryan commented finally making his presence known.

"How long have you been there?" Sharpay asked sharply.

"Since half way through the song I didn't want to disturb you," he replied now standing next to the piano, which she was still sat at.

"You really thought it was good?" she asked smiling at her brother; truth was she didn't mind him listening to her as long as she knew about it.

"Yeah like I said before it was really good," he replied.

Sharpay looked at her watch, "damn it! I was supposed to meet Tr…someone five minutes ago, I have to go," she said quickly throwing things into her bag.

"Oh ok…" Ryan stuttered as his sister raced past him and back out into the hallway.

Sharpay walked quickly down the hall pulling out her cell phone texting Troy to let him know that she was on her way when suddenly she collided with something hard and found herself lying on the ground.


	2. Ice Queen

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.**

**Authors Note**** : Thank you to all of you who reviewed the first chapter sorry this one's so late but I've been busy with work…anyways no excuses here's chapter 2 hope u enjoy!**

**Ice Queen**

Everyone gasped as Sharpay Evans hit the floor, she looked around slightly dazed as someone helped her up, looking round the hall everyone was staring at her.

"I'm sorry," she heard a male voice say but not just any male voice a voice she'd recognise anywhere…so that's why everyone was staring.

Sharpay quickly snapped her head towards Troy giving him the best-annoyed look she could, "well watch where you're going next time Bolton," she almost shouted pushing him away.

Troy rolled his eyes at her comment and then looked around noticing everyone watching them so he played along, "me watch where I'm gong! You're the one who was on her cell phone hoping everyone would move out your way!" he practically yelled making the fight more believable. Truth was they were used to this acting now.

"Oh shut up Bolton and get out my way I have a class to get to!" she said angrily pushing past him her heels clicking loudly through the silent hall.

Ryan heard the commotion and followed his sister into the hall, watching the scene unfold in front of him he knew she still like Troy. As quickly as she had he walked through the hall in the direction in which she had gone, the crowds parting like the red sea.

Chad who had been stood at his locker headed over to his friend, "Troy you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah fine, I'm sure she thinks she owns the hall," he huffed still looking in the direction she'd gone.

Chad laughed, "yeah she does think that. Come on let's get to class."

Troy nodded and they all went to the next class, Sharpay was already sat at her desk with Ryan sat behind her she looked up when she heard the rest of the class enter. Troy looked in her direction and their eyes met in a heated gaze.

"Careful Troy she might turn you to ice," Chad said laughing along with the rest of the basketball team. Sharpay sighed and looked down to her notebook.

Troy desperately wanted to apologise for the teams behaviour but he knew if he did now there would be questions as to why he was apologising to the 'Ice Queen'.

For the rest of the lesson Sharpay sat writing down the notes, she could hear Chad and his buddies talking about her, shaking her head she tried to ignore them.

Finally she'd had enough, "would you al just shut up!"

The whole class looked at her shocked by her outburst.

"Is there a problem Miss Evans?" the teacher asked.

Sharpay shook her head, "sorry sir."

Troy stared at her a little while longer until he was nudged from his daze by Chad.

The bell sounded and Sharpay gathered her stuff slowly waiting for everyone to leave.

"Come on Troy we've got practice," Chad called.

"I'll be right there," he replied waiting for Sharpay.

She smiled when she saw him, "I'm sorry for the thing in the hall, I lost track of time, I was coming to meet you…" she rambled.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for Chad and the guys."

"No big deal I'm used to it now," she replied.

"Listen, I've got practice, why don't you come to mine after?" Troy suggested.

"I'd love too, I'll meet you at the lockers," she replied smiling as Troy quickly kissed her cheek.

Throughout the afternoon Sharpay's mood gradually increased she hadn't had to listen to Chad and his buddies the whole afternoon and after school was soon approaching. She was going to spend a nice pleasant evening alone with Troy…and his parents of course.

Standing by her pink locker she waited patiently until she saw him and smile broke out across her face.

"You ready to go?" he asked placing his arm round her, everyone else in school had left it was the same every night they'd wait till everyone had gone before becoming the couple they dreamed to be during school hours.

"Yeah all set," she replied leaning into his embrace.

"What did you tell Ryan?" Troy asked as they made their way to his car.

"Oh I just told him I was meeting an old friend from a camp we went to a couple of years ago."

"Oh…cool," he said slowly as he opened the passenger door closing it once she was in and jogging round to the driver's side.

Once he was in he started the engine and pulled out of the school campus.

"It's a girl by the way…" Sharpay said twirling her hair in her fingers.

"What?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"My friend from camp."

"Oh…" he started realising what he had said before, "I wasn't saying…" he stuttered trying to tell her it was ok if her friend just happened to be a guy.

"I know I just thought I'd tell you, guys can get jealous sometimes."

Troy laughed and shook his head; the rest of the journey was silent. Troy pulled up onto the drive and looked at Sharpay, now she remembered why she loved it at the Bolton's so much…here she could be the real Sharpay Evans instead of how everyone else knew her at school the 'Ice Queen'.


	3. Melting The Ice

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.**

**Authors Note : Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, I would reply to you all but I just don't have the time at the moment. Anyway chapter 3 is here…hope you enjoy! ******

Melting The Ice

Sharpay was sat in a daze remembering why she loved spending time at the Bolton's. Troy had already left the car and headed round to the passenger side as he opened the door he smiled as Sharpay looked up at him.

He held out his hand and she accepted climbing out making sure to grab her purse.

Troy opened the front door; "I'm home mum!" he called.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked heading out of the kitchen, "hi Sharpay." She greeted as she saw her son was not alone.

"Hi Mrs Bolton," she replied shyly.

"Is it ok if Shar stays for dinner?" Troy asked looking at his mum.

"Of course, if she wants too," Mrs Bolton replied looking towards their joined hands.

"I'd love to, thanks Mrs Bolton."

"Yeah thanks mum, we'll be in my room," Troy said pulling Sharpay into the hall and up the stairs.

"I like your mum," Sharpay said as they entered the room.

"Really?" he asked picking up the mess on the floor.

"Yeah really," she replied sitting on his bed, "you know you don't have to tidy just because I'm here," she continued leaning back on her arms and kicking her legs, "it's no worse than mine."

Troy smiled as he watched her, loving how she felt so comfortable in his room.

Sharpay suddenly flopped backwards on his bed, "wow this is comfy I may never leave."

Troy smiled, "I wouldn't mind," he replied as he jumped on his bed causing Sharpay's body to bounce up and land back on the soft mattress.

"Troy!" she squealed before giggling seconds later.

"What?" he asked rolling onto her tiny body and beginning to tickle her sides.

Sharpay started to giggle more, trying to get away she didn't have much luck though with Troy pinning her to the mattress.

Troy stopped and looked down into her brown eyes, slowly he leaned down claiming her lips with his in a passionate kiss. He slowly moved his hands down her sides settling at her waist. Realisation suddenly hit Sharpay and she pulled away slightly, "Troy? What…is this going where I think it is?" she asked trying to find the right words.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling away completely leaving her lying on his bed.

"It's ok Troy," she said sitting up pulling her top back into place while watching Troy pace on the other side of the room, "Troy please say something."

"Damn! I'm such an idiot!" he shouted causing Sharpay to jump, she'd only ever seen him this mad once and that was when he missed a shot in a practice game, "I'm sorry Shar I wasn't trying to sleep with you, I just got carried away in the moment."

"So did I so please stop worrying," she replied climbing off the bed and walking over to him, she placed her arms round his neck and felt him tense slightly before he placed his own arms round her waist pulling her close.

Just then the bedroom door opened, "kids dinner's ready," Mrs Bolton said poking her head round.

"Ok mum," Troy said looking over to the door and letting go of his girlfriend.

Mrs Bolton smiled and headed back downstairs to the kitchen looking at her husband who was sat at the table reading a paper, "now Jack you need to be on your best behaviour," she told him like she was talking to some little child and not her husband.

"Yes yes," he replied sighing at his wife's comment, he folded the paper and set it down.

So Troy had a girl round for dinner, big deal, his son was popular he couldn't deny that. Jack sat and wondered who Troy would possibly have the courage to bring to dinner…the one person he never expected.


	4. The Late Night Kiss

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.**

**Authors Note**** : Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, I'm really sorry for the delay with this chapter I've had so much going on with work and trying to pass my driving test but I'm ready to get back to writing and I hope you all enjoy! **

The Late Night Kiss

Mrs Bolton fussed around the kitchen making sure all the places were set.

Troy had just finished telling Sharpay a joke as they headed to the kitchen.

"That was really funny, where did you come up with that?" she asked still laughing.

"Chad…" he replied laughing with her.

They reached the kitchen and the smiles dropped from their faces.

"Miss Evans," Jack greeted looking at her.

"Coach Bolton," she replied noticing that he kept looking between herself and Troy; she followed his gaze and quickly pulled her hand from Troy's.

Troy looked at her confused unsure of why she had let go of his hand so suddenly, his mothers voice snapped him form his thoughts.

"Well are you two gonna stand in the doorway or actually come in and sit down," she smiled.

Sharpay smiled as Troy took her hand and lead her to the table. He pulled out her chair and let her sit down.

"Thanks," she whispered smiling at how he was acting like such a gentleman.

Troy smiled back and took his seat next to her.

Throughout dinner Mrs Bolton kept her eye on the pair she noticed how they kept stealing glances at each other and smiling when the other said something. She had never seen her son act this way and if she was honest with herself she loved it and she loved the young lady sat across from her who had brought out her sons romantic side.

"Mum after dinner Shar and I were gonna watch a movie is that ok?" Troy asked knowing if he asked his father it would be a straight up 'no' he had said hardly anything to the pair since they walked in just observing their behaviour.

"That's fine just remember you both have school tomorrow so not too late," she replied with a smile.

"I need you focused on training too Troy," Mr Bolton said looking at Sharpay then to Troy.

Sharpay looked down at her plate, knowing exactly what his father meant.

"Yeah dad I know I'll be completely focused," Troy mumbled rolling his eyes and looking over at Sharpay "you done?" he asked.

Sharpay nodded, "thanks it was lovely Mrs Bolton."

"You're welcome here for dinner anytime sweetheart," she replied as Troy carried their plates to the kitchen.

"Well we're gonna go start the film now," Troy said taking Sharpay's hand.

"Ok, but remember not too late Troy."

"Yes mum," he replied rolling his eyes again and leading Sharpay back upstairs, "I'm sorry about my parents," he said as they entered his room.

"It's ok your mum is lovely, your dad made me feel awkward but maybe cause he's a teacher at school I don't know," she replied pulling Troy towards his bed.

The both landed in a heap slightly bouncing on the soft mattress. Troy smiled and leant over kissing her; she smiled into the kiss and returned it never wanting the moment to end. Troy pulled away not wanting the moment to escalate further as it had done earlier.

Sharpay mumbled something Troy couldn't work out; he smiled at her hoping she wouldn't be too mad that he stopped their make-out session.

"So what film did you wanna watch?" he asked heading over to his collection of DVDs.

Sharpay followed him and placed her arms round his waist looking over his shoulder, "we can watch whatever you want."

"That's not helpful Shar I've got loads to choose from…" he replied turning round to face her, her arms still round his waist.

"Well if we cant decide on one maybe we shouldn't watch one," she replied smirking at him.

Troy smirked back at her, "let's put something on just in case my parents decide to check on us."

Sharpay nodded and let go of him, he grabbed the first DVD he could reach and placed it in the player. He headed over to his bed where Sharpay was already lying comfortably on her back. He lay down beside her and she snuggled into him. Troy gently kissed her head and slowly made his way to her lips she responded immediately and soon the film he had put on was forgotten.


	5. The Morning After

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.**

**Authors Note**** : Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! Well this is chapter 5 and chapter 6 is almost ready to post so look out for that maybe tomorrow. Anyways … enjoy!**

The Morning After

The film had long since finished and so had Troy and Sharpay's make-out session, so here they were lying on Troy's bed his arm securely placed round her waist and she herself lying half on his chest and half on the bed.

"They're awfully quiet up there and surely the film they started three hours ago has finished by now," Jack commented looking at his watch.

Marie nodded, "I think I'll go check on them," she said heading up the stairs to her sons room. She knocked twice on the door and waited for a reply when she didn't get one she slowly opened the door trying her best to keep quiet. The sight she saw brought a smile to her face, Troy really was in love with this girl any person with eyes could see it. She slowly closed the door and headed back downstairs to her husband.

"Well?" he asked clearly not liking the fact that this girl had his son distracted from his studies and basketball.

"They're sleeping so I left them," she replied sitting back down in the chair and turning her attention to the TV.

"In the same room? In the same bed?" he almost shouted.

"I don't understand what the fuss is about Jack, she's a nice young lady and makes your son happy."

"But they're teenagers Marie they could do anything up there that we wouldn't know about," Jack replied looking at his wife confused as to why she was so calm about two teenagers sharing a bed.

"Troy's sensible, we raised him better than that Jack. I trust him and so should you," Marie said ending their debate by turning off the TV and heading up the stairs.

Jack sighed and followed his wife, before he went to bed however he just had to check on Sharpay and Troy for his own peace of mind. They were still snuggled together fully dressed the menu of the film playing round and round on the screen. Jack shook his head and turned the TV off and headed to his own room falling straight to sleep.

The next morning Troy awoke to the sun beaming through the window straight into his face, he turned away forgetting about the person snuggled up against him closely and bumped his head on the top of hers.

"Ow," she moaned slowly opening her eyes, "did you have to head butt me?"

"I forgot you were here, usually I wake up alone not next to a beautiful girl," he replied kissing her head where he had hit her and then the tip of her nose.

"Aww that's sweet and I'd love to lie hear listening to more of your sweet talk but we have school and I need to shower and change," she replied leaning into his kisses.

"Well you could always shower here with…"

"Don't even finish that sentence," she smiled her hand covering his mouth.

"Troy," Marie said knocking on the door.

"Yeah mum," he answered sitting up watching as Sharpay copied him.

"Maybe you should take Sharpay home so she can get ready for school," she suggested her head poking round the door.

"Yeah I will we're heading out now," Troy replied pulling Sharpay off the bed with him.

They headed out of his room and down the stairs followed by Marie Bolton.

"Thanks for dinner and letting me stay Mrs Bolton," Sharpay said smiling as she held Troy's hand.

"Not a problem anytime sweetie."

"Be back in a bit mum," Troy said opening the front door practically dragging Sharpay through it.

"Hey easy, what's the rush?" she asked climbing into the passenger side of his car as he jumped in the driver's side.

"No reason really I just wanted you all to myself a little while longer," he replied smiling at her.

She smiled back knowing what he meant, in a couple of hours they would be at school and acting like they hated each other.


	6. Unlikely Pairs

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.**

**Authors Note**** : Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! Well here's chapter 6 … ENJOY!**

Unlikely Pairs

Troy pulled up outside the Evans' residence and looked at her, "I'll see you at school," he said smiling.

"Yeah," she replied leaning over to kiss him before jumping out the car and heading up to her house, she turned back and waved as he drove back down the road. She opened the front door smiling and closed it behind her, "Ryan!" she screamed as she came face to face with her twin.

"Where have you been?" he asked his arms folded across his chest.

"I went for a run," she lied trying to get past him.

"All night and in the same clothes you wore yesterday to school," he replied moving to stand in front of her.

"Stop giving me the third degree I need to get ready for school!" she shouted pushing him aside.

Ryan stumbled slightly but held his balance so he didn't knock anything over, all those years of dance finally coming in handy; he waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly out of nowhere Sharpay rushed down the stairs wearing white jeans and a baby pink vest top her white bag swinging by her side, she strode straight by her brother and opened the front door, "come on we'll be later!" she called.

Ryan sighed and followed his sister; they pulled up at school earning glares from other envious students. Sharpay glared back and headed up to the doors of East High ready to put on her 'Ice Queen' mask, Ryan followed two steps behind her.

Sharpay didn't have to say anything as she walked through the halls the other students automatically parted for her, she headed towards her locker, which was currently crowded by the jocks, why did they always stand there?

"Excuse you," she said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Excuse us? There's enough room for you princess," Chad replied sniggering with his friends, Troy stood watching the encounter feeling quite uncomfortable.

"You're stood in front of my locker the bright pink one," she pointed out as they continued their conversation, "how is that enough room!" she was getting annoyed now.

"Well we ain't moving just 'cause you say so," Chad replied carrying on the conversation with the other jocks.

"I need my social studies textbook!" she screamed as the corridor became silent and everyone turned to stare at the group.

"Chill Ice Queen…" one of the jocks started soon realising what he'd said and began laughing along with the others.

Troy had heard enough it was just unfair what they we're doing, "here Sharpay take mine," he said stepping past his so-called friends holding out his textbook.

"But don't you need it?" she asked confused as to why he was being nice when that wasn't part of their plan.

"Yeah I do, so I'll just have to sit next to you and share it won't I?" he replied sending her a small smile.

She returned the smile and took the book slowly, "thank you Troy," she turned quickly and headed to their class.

"What the hell was that dude?" Chad said hitting Troy on the arm, "we were just playing."

"Well it wasn't funny," Troy replied turning his back from the team and heading in the direction that Sharpay had gone in.

Chad looked at the rest of the team and shook his head, the bell rung and they all headed towards the class.

Sharpay and Troy were already sat next to each other looking over the textbook when the rest of the class entered staring at the unlikely pair.

"All right sit down…all of you," Ms King said ushering the students in and putting all her paperwork on her desk, "ok so there's a pairs project we need to complete," she started as the class started to whisper about who would be who's partner, "before you all start talking I'm choosing the pairs and they'll be boy/girl…Mr Danforth you'll be with Miss McKessie, Mr Evans I'd like you to pair with…Miss Montez she's our new student joining us so make her feel welcome…" she stopped noticing Troy and Sharpay sat next to each other sharing a textbook, "ah…Mr Bolton and Miss Evans…you'll be my next pair…"

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other as the rest of the class started whispering about Ms King's choice in partners.


	7. The Hand That Rocks The Cradle

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.**

**Authors Note**** : Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! Here's chapter 7 [sorry for the delay … ENJOY!**

The Hand That Rocks The Cradle Rules The School

Ms King continued to pair up the class ready for their assignment, shock was still settling in on one particular pair who seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

Chad watched as Troy and Sharpay laughed about how the class was reacting to them being paired up, Chad couldn't remember the last time he's seen he smile let alone laugh.

"Ok class now we're all paired up it's time to tell you about the assignment," Ms King started snapping Chad back into reality, "the assignment will be due in, in a weeks time and it will require you to look after one of these," she continued holding up a mechanical doll. The whole class stopped what they had been doing staring at the doll in Ms King's hand a lot of 'oh no's' and 'what's?' could be heard throughout the class.

"Come on a little more enthusiasm please," Ms King said smiling at the group.

"Ok Troy, Sharpay here's your baby you've got a boy," she said handing the doll to Sharpay, it immediately started crying and Sharpay forced it into Troy's arms.

"Why are you giving it to me? I don't know what to do," he replied trying to give it back to her.

"Mr Bolton, your baby for the week is a he not 'it'. Why don't you and Miss Evans decide on a name, the same goes for the rest of you," she said heading back to the front of the class.

Troy looked at Sharpay the baby still crying loudly along with everyone else's in the classroom.

"Er…Ms King, how do we shut these things up?" Chad asked, his and Taylor's baby lying in front of them on the table.

"That's for you and Miss McKessie to work out Mr Danforth," she replied.

Troy looked at the doll he was still holding, "ok he's giving me a headache now," he said scrunching up his face.

"Here give him to me," she said holding out her arms. She cradled the crying doll in her arms gently rocking back and forth; just as quick as the doll started crying it stopped.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Troy asked smiling at her.

"I don't know, I just tried this and it…I mean he stopped crying," she replied smiling back.

"Well done Miss Evans, I'm very impressed," Ms King praised as the rest of the class looked on, still trying to stop their dolls from crying.

The bell sounded and the class gathered their things and headed out to their lockers.

"Do you think we should name him?" Sharpay asked carrying the mechanical doll.

"Why not he's going to be our kid for the week," Troy replied laughing at the situation.

Sharpay laughed, "hold him while I put all my stuff in my locker."

Troy took the doll while Sharpay opened her locker, "so about this name then?" he asked hoping the doll wouldn't start crying again.

"Why are you asking me? I have no idea," she said closing her locker, Troy held out the doll and she took it as he placed his books into his locker, "come on didn't you ever think of your children's names growing up?"

Sharpay raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "well yeah but I can't remember any of the names I chose besides they were always girls names."

Troy laughed and the both headed towards the front of the school.

"Charlie," Sharpay said randomly looking over at her 'secret' boyfriend, Troy looked over at her confused, "we should call him Charlie, it just came to me and sounded nice."

"I like it, Charlie it is," he replied pulling out his car keys. He opened the passenger door for Sharpay and helped her in, he headed to the drivers side and pulled out of the parking lot.

Chad, Taylor, Ryan and the rest if the Wildcats watched as the car disappeared from view.

"I will be talking to him tomorrow," Chad said handing his 'baby' to Taylor and walking away angry with his so called 'best friend'.

Troy pulled up outside his house and helped Sharpay out of the car. They both headed inside Sharpay still holding 'Charlie'.

"Mum I'm home, Sharpay's with me!" he called heading into the living room with Sharpay, with that 'Charlie started crying.

"What in the world?" Marie Bolton asked rushing into the living room after hearing the crying sound.

Troy looked at her and smiled, "meet your 'grandson Charlie' mum."

Her gaze shifted between the couple then to the crying doll.


	8. In It Together

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.**

**Authors Note**** : Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! Here's chapter 8 [sorry for the delay but I've been on holiday … anyway on with the chapter … ENJOY!**

In It Together

'Charlie' continued to cry as Marie looked on.

"Shar do the thing you did at school," Troy said looking at his girlfriend.

"I am but he won't shut up," she replied rocking the doll.

"Why don't you try these?" Marie said holding up a set of plastic keys each a different colour.

"What are they for?" Troy asked taking them from his mum.

"Well if my memory serves me correctly, each key does their own thing; for example this one will feed the baby," she replied pointing at the green key in her sons hand.

Both Sharpay and Troy looked at Marie confused.

"Here let me show you," she said holding out her arms for the doll, Sharpay handed 'Charlie' to Marie, "see here there's a key hole and you place the appropriate key in each time the 'baby' cries," she explained.

"Oh I see," Troy said taking 'Charlie' back from his mum and placing the green key into the doll's back.

"So what's the green key for?" Sharpay asked watching Troy.

"Food," he replied simply looking at her, "there looks like there's pictures on each key so we'll be fine."

"We'll be fine?" she questioned, "you seem to have it all under control I'm gonna leave you to it," she continued a small smirk appearing in the corner of her mouth.

"Oh no you're not leaving me alone this is supposed to be 'our baby'," he said following her into the living room.

"I was kidding," she replied sitting on the sofa, Troy smiled and sat next to her, "you managed to stop 'Charlie' crying," she commented.

"Yeah, but next time he cries you have to stop him."

Sharpay hit him lightly on the arm, "we're in this together."

Troy smiled at her and she returned it brightly.

"Sharpay sweetie are you staying for dinner tonight?" Marie asked standing in the doorway.

"I'd love to, thanks Mrs Bolton," she replied looking to the door the smile still on her face.

Marie smiled and headed back into the kitchen.

"I can't believe Ms King paired us up the rest of the school must be in uproar," Troy laughed.

"Let's not worry about that now, that will be tomorrow's problem," Sharpay said leaning on Troy's shoulder. He smiled and placed his arm that she was leaning on and placed it comfortably round her, 'baby Charlie' was lying between them.

The front door opened and Jack Bolton walked in.

"Hi Jack, how was practice?" Marie asked as Jack hung up his jacket and headed into the kitchen.

"Well it would have been better had the team captain showed up, is he in?" Jack asked angrily.

"Yes Jack, but calm down will you, I'm sure he just forgot about the practice, he needs a break once in a while," Marie reasoned.

"Marie he can't be taking breaks and showing up when he feels like it he's team captain, I also heard that he left with Sharpay. I knew no good would come from their relationship," Jack replied still extremely mad.

"Yes he did come home with Sharpay and they have a project they're working on together, do you want him to fail?" Marie didn't give her husband a chance to answer as she continued, "I want you to forget that he missed practice today you work him too hard," Marie stared straight at her husband, "ok?"

"Ok," he sighed taking out some papers ready for marking, Marie smiled she loved her husband but sometimes basketball was all he thought about.

Troy and Sharpay walked into the kitchen hand on hand.

"Hey dad, didn't hear you come in," Troy said heading to the cupboard and getting out two glasses filling them with water, "here you go Shar."

"Thanks," she smiled taking the glass.

"Hey you two where's 'Charlie'?" Marie asked.

"In the lounge," Troy replied.

"Who's 'Charlie'?" Jack asked confused about who they were talking about.

"Oh he's our 'baby'," Troy replied not really thinking about what he'd said.

Jack started to cough, "excuse me? Baby?" he asked looking at Marie who was smiling.


	9. What A Doll

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.**

**Authors Note**** : Here's chapter 9! Thank you for all your patience and wonderful reviews that keep me writing! Anyway on with the chapter … ENJOY!**

What A Doll

"It's a mechanical doll Mr Bolton, it's our social studies project," Sharpay replied seeing the look on his face.

"Project?" he asked calming down his heart rate returning to normal.

"Yeah dad," Troy replied looking at him and nodding, "oh did you think we…"

"No, no I never thought that," Jack replied quickly cutting Troy off.

"You so did dad."

"Jack you should have seen the look on your face if only I'd had a camera," Marie said laughing, Sharpay and Troy joined in the laughter with Marie.

"Give it up will you how was I to know 'Charlie' was a project?" Jack replied leaving the kitchen and heading into the living room.

"Did you even realize what you'd said?" Sharpay asked smiling at Troy.

"No not until he started freaking out," he replied laughing again, the reaction on his father's face would never get boring to remember.

"Troy!" Jack called from the living room where the distinct sound of crying could be heard.

"It's your turn," Troy said looking at his girlfriend.

Sharpay shook her head at him, "we sound like a married couple with a child when you say thins like that," she commented heading into the living room.

"Does it do that a lot?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm guessing it's supposed to drive us crazy enough that we won't ever want to have sex…young people in general not me and Troy…well you know what I mean," she replied picking up the doll and placing a pink key into 'his' back.

Jack laughed at her comment, "what are you doing there?" he asked interested by this particular project.

"Oh I'm changing 'his' diaper, each key symbolizes something different, so your wife tells us."

Jack smiled at her, he really did like her and couldn't for the life of him understand why the rest of the basketball team disliked her, he'd heard many of their conversations over the years in the locker room.

Troy stood in the doorway watching his father and girlfriend talk about the project, well his parents like Sharpay now all he had to do was convince his friends that she was really nice and sweet and of course convince Ryan that he wasn't going to hurt or upset her in anyway.

"Hey don't just stand there in the doorway he's your 'son' too," Sharpay said finally noticing him.

"Yeah I'm coming," he said snapping out of his daze and heading over to her taking 'Charlie' and sitting down, Sharpay sat next to him and snuggled close as they sat and watched some old TV show Jack had on.

Marie called them into the kitchen for dinner; they sat down together and chatted throughout the meal. After dinner they all went back into the living room and watched TV, Troy and Sharpay sat together comfortably in the two seater sofa with 'Charlie' resting on Troy's lap, there had only been one outburst of crying from 'Charlie' during dinner and Troy had handled the situation perfectly, so perfectly that it had caused Sharpay to think about what a great father he would make someday.

The credits to the show they had been watching started to roll and Troy looked at the clock on the fireplace.

"I better get you home, Ryan will be freaking out," he said helping Sharpay from the sofa and stretching a little.

"Thank you for having me again Mr and Mrs Bolton," Sharpay said smiling.

"It's our pleasure, I love having another female around the house," Marie replied.

Troy and Jack groaned and rolled their eyes, they'd heard the same thing for years, Marie Bolton had always wanted a little girl after having Troy but fate as it seemed didn't want that to happen.

"I'm sure they're not that bad," Sharpay replied looking at father and son.

"No we're not she just exaggerates," Jack replied laughing, "now you get going or you'll be in more trouble."

Sharpay smiled, "oh Troy am I taking 'Charlie' home with me?" she asked holding 'their baby'.

"I don't mind, but how about I have him tonight and you have him tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Ok that's fine with me," Sharpay smiled, "bye 'Charlie' I'll see you tomorrow be good," she continued turning her attention to the doll.

"Shar you do realize he's a doll and not an actual baby," Troy said sarcastically as he took 'Charlie' from her and placed 'him' on the sofa.

"Yes I know, now come on take me home."

Troy smirked and took her hand leading her out the door and to his car.

"I guess we're watching 'Charlie'," Jack said to his wife nodding his head towards the doll sat next to him, Marie smiled and snuggled closer to her husband.

Troy pulled up outside the Evans residence.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school," he said leaning over to kiss her.

"Yeah and don't forget to look after 'Charlie' and bring him to school," she babbled.

Troy kissed her stopping her mid rant; he pulled away smiling, "it's ok Shar I know what I'm doing."

"Ok, see you tomorrow," she said opening the door and climbing out, she slowly leaned back in giving a quick kiss before shutting the door and heading up to her house. She turned and waved as Troy drove out of sight turning back she opened the front door quietly and smiled, Ryan wasn't around, which meant no twenty questions. She headed towards the stairs truth was she was so tired she wanted to sleep for days.

As she reached the bottom step she noticed someone sat in the living room she moved quietly away from the stairs and slowly made her way into the living room.

It was a girl sat on the sofa Sharpay could tell; she had long brown hair, which was slightly curled. Sharpay couldn't really see what she was wearing but suddenly she was stood right beside her.

"Uh…hi," the young girl said looking up at Sharpay.

"Hi…who are you?" Sharpay asked sharply.

"I'm Gabriella," the girl replied standing up and holding out her hand.


	10. Meeting Gabriella

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.**

**Authors Note**** : Well I don't know what to say to you all I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story, life's been hectic but I'm making time now to write a bit more.**

**Here's chapter 10 ENJOY!**

Meeting Gabriella

Sharpay glanced down at Gabriella's hand and then back to her face.

Gabriella shifted nervously under her gaze and pulled her hand back.

"So…Gabriella was it? What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked making Gabriella more uncomfortable.

"I'm working on a project with Ryan," she replied trying to find something to look at.

Just then Ryan came through the door, "hey Gabi this is the only film I could find that you'd like…" he said stopping as he noticed Sharpay, "hey sis, where have you been, I thought you were upstairs."

"Hey, and no I was at a friends, speaking of friends, why is yours still here?" she asked turning to face him.

"I cleared it with mum and dad and Gabi cleared it with her mum ok? We're going to watch a film, wanna join us?" he asked smiling.

"No I'm going straight to bed," Sharpay replied heading to the stairs.

"Night!" Ryan called.

"Yeah night," she called back walking as quickly as she could up the stairs to her room. She closed the door behind her and got changed climbing straight into bed.

Gabriella sat back down on the sofa as Ryan put the movie on.

"I don't think your sister likes me much," she said getting comfortable as Ryan joined her on the sofa.

"Until she gets to know someone she's always a little off with them," he replied.

"Really? I would never have guessed," she replied sarcastically smiling at Ryan who laughed at her comment.

Gabriella sat close to Ryan as they watched the movie he lifted his right arm and placed it round her shoulder. Gabriella looked up and smiled at him.

As the credits rolled Gabriella yawned.

"Come on I'll show you to the guest room," Ryan said standing up and holding out his hand.

Gabriella took it and he lead her up the stairs to the guest room.

"I'll keep the 'baby' with me," Gabriella said referring to their project.

"Ok but I'll have 'her' tomorrow," Ryan replied.

"Ok, well goodnight," Gabriella said trying to hold back a yawn.

"Yeah goodnight," Ryan replied, "my room's just there if you need me," he continued pointing to his room across the hall.

Gabriella smiled and closed the door; she got changed and headed straight to bed.

The next morning Sharpay was sat at the breakfast bar with a bowl of cereal in front of her. Ryan made his way down the stairs wearing jeans and a red shirt.

"Morning Shar," he smiled heading to the cupboard and pulling out the cereal.

"Morning, is your 'friend' still here?" she greeted.

"Yes Gabriella is still here, it wouldn't kill you to be nice to her," Ryan replied pouring the cereal into his bowl.

"Whatever, I'm going into school early this morning so I'll see you later," Sharpay said standing up and grabbing her bag strolling out the door.

"But Shar…" Ryan started before the front door slammed shut.

"Morning Ryan," Gabriella said holding their 'baby' in her arms.

"Morning," he replied passing her the cereal.

Sharpay had decided on walking to school, her mind was going over so many things.

Troy had been feeling lazy this morning so he decided to drive to school; he had to be there early anyway for basketball practice.

He spotted a very familiar looking blonde walking along the sidewalk, he smiled she was wearing his favourite denim mini skirt and he couldn't help but stare as she strutted in her ridiculously high heels.

He pulled up slowly beside her and she didn't even notice, "hey Shar! Get in!" he called through the open window.

Sharpay smiled as he stopped the car, she opened the door and climbed in leaning over to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Did you remember to bring 'Charlie'?" she asked pulling her seatbelt round and clipping it in.

"Yes I did, he's in the back," he replied smiling.

Sharpay smiled, "won't this look odd us turning up together?"

"I really don't care, we're partners on this project," he replied.

Troy pulled his car into his normal parking spot, he turned off the engine and looked at her.

"I wish we could be open about our relationship," he sighed reaching over to take her hand.

"I know but your friends wouldn't like it and you know it," she replied.

"Why are we basing our relationship on what my friends think this is about us not them."

"I know Troy, but…"

"Shar I love you I want to be with you openly…" he continued smiling at her and kissing her hand.


	11. Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.**

**Authors Note**** : I hope you all like this next chapter!**

**Here's chapter 11 ENJOY!**

Secrets Revealed

Sharpay pulled her hand from Troy's and he frowned.

"Troy you know we can't go public with our relationship," she replied sighing just like he had before.

"Why not? Who says we can't?" he countered.

"We decided together when we started the between us," she replied gesturing between the two of them.

"Well I've changed my mind, I'm sick of listening to my friends go on about how 'icy' you are and not being able to defend you, I'm also sick of how I can't hold you or kiss you unless we're at my place or yours," he rambled barely taking a breath.

Sharpay blinked and continued looking at Troy, "I didn't know you felt like that, you've never said," she said quietly.

Troy smiled, "when we started dating I didn't think this is where we'd end up." Sharpay looked at him confused, "what I mean is I thought we'd have told people about us by now."

Sharpay looked at the clock, everyone would be arriving soon, "Troy…I don't know…I'm not sure I'm ready for them to know about us."

Troy watched as she climbed out the car and walked toward the school building. He watched her make her way through the double doors and slammed his hands on the steering wheel; he threw his head forward landing on the horn. As the sound erupted through the car park students and teachers jumped slightly. Troy could hear a tapping against his window he turned his head and came face to face with Chad; sighing Troy opened his door moving Chad back slightly.

"Troy you ok?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah I'm good, having a wonderful day," he replied sarcastically taking 'Charlie' form the back seat.

"So you're feeling how I feel," Chad replied groaning as his mechanical doll started to cry, "this stupid thing has kept me up all night and I tell you now Taylor is having it tonight."

Troy forced a laugh as they both headed into the school building.

"There's Taylor now, give me a sec," Chad said leaving Troy stood by his locker.

Troy watched as Chad spoke with Taylor, it looked as though they were arguing but that's what they always did so it was no surprise, he was so into his thoughts he didn't hear Chad walk back over to him.

"Yo Troy!"

"What?" he replied snapping out of his thoughts.

"How comes your ain't cried yet?" Chad asked referring to 'Charlie' Troy shrugged noticing Sharpay stood by her locker fixing her hair as Ryan and the new girl, whose name Troy didn't know yet talked over their doll.

"Chad I'll be back in a sec, I need to give the doll here to Sharpay," he said walking over to his girlfriend.

She spotted him in her mirror and turned to face him, before she could even muster a small smile 'Charlie' was thrust into her hands and she barely heard what Troy had said to her but it sounded something like 'your turn' and before she knew it he was back across the hall with his friends and heading off to homeroom.

Sharpay stood there for a moment trying not to cry not quite understanding what had happened.

"Shar? Sharpay?" Ryan said pulling her towards homeroom, "we're gonna be late."

They both entered the class and took their seats, it seemed their homeroom teacher was also late but that didn't matter, as she sat there she couldn't help but look over at Troy, he was talking to Chad and some other jocks.

"Sharpay let it go will you, he's never going to reciprocate your feelings," Ryan whispered knowing that his sister had had a huge crush on Troy since the first day she met him.

"Shut up!" she shouted causing the whole class to look in their direction, "you don't know anything."

"Excuse me, I know I don't want you to get hurt which is only what's gonna happen if you continue to pursue this," Ryan replied slightly louder than before. Sharpay gave him her mean girl glare.

Troy had turned to face the Evans twins they very rarely argued at school so the whole class was interested.

"Wow can't believe she's that cold to her own brother," one girl sniggered, Sharpay snapped her head to face her and glared at her, the girl and her friends laughed.

"Guess she really is an Ice Queen," Chad said laughing with the other jocks.

Sharpay stood up and looked around the class who were laughing and making fun of the fact that the so-called 'Ice Queen' had emotions.

"Maybe she's just faking it after all she is an actress," the girl from before said as the whole class laughed.

"Will you guys knock it off!" Troy shouted fed up with what they were saying about his girlfriend, "Sharpay is not an 'Ice Queen' but you all wouldn't know that because none of you have taken the time to get to know her! She's smart and funny and the best girlfriend anyone could ask for…!"

The whole class gasped and looked at the pair who were horrified that their secret was not so secret anymore.


	12. Love Or Status

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.**

**Authors Note**** : I hope you all like this next chapter!**

Love Or Status

"Ok class lets begin, sorry I'm late," Ms Darbus started before spotting Troy and Sharpay standing up, "Mr Bolton, Miss Evans please take your seats."

Troy nodded and quickly sat down Sharpay followed suit and sat down just not as quick.

Throughout the lesson Troy kept looking over at Sharpay, she knew he was watching her waiting for her to look up but she couldn't bring herself to.

Troy had blurted out their secret, their well kept secret and not only would this class be talking about them, the whole school would be too.

"Mr Bolton," Ms Darbus said sharply, "I know Miss Evans is an attractive young lady but please try to pay attention," she continued.

A few hushed giggles could be heard throughout the class as Troy's cheeks turned red. Sharpay buried her head in her hands trying to block out the giggles.

After what felt like a lifetime for the pair the bell finally rung and the students plus Ms Darbus piled out of the classroom ready to tell their friends from other classes about Sharpay and Troy.

Sharpay slowly gathered her things and headed for the door.

"Sharpay! Wait!" he called.

"What Troy?" she shouted turning sharply to face him.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry! Sorry is not going to undo what just happened. I told you I didn't want people to know, I wasn't ready," she replied still shouting at him moving back into the room closer to him.

"I'm sorry ok, I couldn't handle what they were saying about you, it just came out," he replied not talking as loud but standing extremely close to her.

"I'm used to what they say about me Troy and I just ignore them."

"Well I can't I hate them saying awful things about you," he continued taking hold of her hand.

"Well now they're going to say worse things about me," she pulled her hand away quickly, but before she could move away from him he had leaned joining their lips in a tender but passionate kiss.

Sharpay responded to the kiss before pushing him away, "you can't just kiss me and expect to be forgiven Troy, I love you that won't change but do you really think this is going to work now they know?" she asked still standing in his embrace.

"And I love you too, we can do this together it doesn't matter what they say."

"Troy your status is going to plummet being my boyfriend."

Troy leaned in and kissed her, "surprisingly I don't care what they think or my status in this school."

Sharpay smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, they both stood staring into each others eyes as the next bell signalled.

"Shit! We're gonna be late!" Troy said grabbing her hands as they raced down the hallway to their next lesson.

They both rushed into their math class and quickly took their seats.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Evans and Mr Bolton, fifteen minutes detention after school."

"Yes Mr Turner," they both replied looking at each other smiling.

"Where do you think they were?" one of the cheerleaders whispered.

"Probably making out in a closet somewhere," head cheerleader Hailey replied causing all the girls to giggle.

"Is there something wrong girls?"

"No Mr Turner," they chorused together.

Sharpay rolled her eyes she knew they were talking about her, she hated them as much as they hated her and now she was dating Troy openly they had even more reason to hate her.

The end of class bell rang and everyone packed up their books.

"Remember Evans, Bolton detention after last period."

"Yes sir," they replied.

"I gotta go tell my dad about detention, just so he knows I'm gonna be late home," Troy said walking into the hallway with her.

"Ok, I don't think we should eat in the cafeteria today," she replied.

"Ok, I'll meet you at your locker and we'll go someplace quiet to eat."

Sharpay smiled as Troy kissed her quick before heading to the gym. Sharpay looked around the busy hallway everyone was staring at her, she felt like she was in a fish tank.

"So Evans what did you do to him?" one cheerleader asked following Sharpay.

"Yeah did you blackmail him into dating you?" Hailey asked also following her.

"I didn't do anything to him so why don't you just leave us alone, we're happy together," she replied continuing the walk to her locker.

"Well that's a bit hard you see I want Troy and I always get what I want," Hailey said as Sharpay reached her locker, Hailey forced Sharpay to look at her, "did you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Troy replied from behind Hailey, "leave Sharpay alone, I'm not leaving her, I love her…did everyone hear I LOVE HER!" he shouted through the hallway pointing at Sharpay.


	13. Work This Out

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.**

**Authors Note**** : Sorry for the lack of update but I've been real busy with work, I know no excuse but I am sorry and chapter 14 is being written at the moment.**

**I hope you all like this next chapter!**

Work This Out

"Thank you for sharing that with everyone Mr Bolton," Ms Darbus stated from behind the crowd of students.

Troy blushed and Sharpay smiled, "sorry Ms Darbus," he mumbled.

"I think everyone should go get lunch before you run out of time," she continued shooing everyone from Troy and Sharpay.

"Well that was embarrassing," Troy said smiling holding out his hand.

"Well at least I really know how you feel about me and you're not afraid to tell everyone," she replied taking his hand as they headed through the hallway.

"Isn't that your sister with Troy?" Gabriella asked looking at Ryan.

"Yeah apparently they're dating."

"You seem angry at that."

"I am. Ever since she met him she's had a crush on him and he's always been interested in other girls and never in her, now he's all over her and I know he's gonna hurt her, I know it," he rambled as Gabriella listened.

Troy led Sharpay up to the roof where the science garden was kept.

"Wow Troy, I never knew this place existed," Sharpay gushed with a smile on her face.

"So you like it?" he asked as he watched her look around and check out the view.

"Like it? Troy it's beautiful up here romantic and quiet away from that bunch of idiots down there."

"I know I come up here when I need some time to just think or be alone."

"Understandable," Sharpay replied sitting down on a wooden bench.

Troy headed over to the bench and joined her, "I love you," he said as he leaned over to kiss her.

She pulled back, "I love you too," she replied leaning her head on his shoulder.

They both sat and ate their lunch quietly and romantically without all the fuss of everyone else staring at them.

"Come on, we better get to Miss Lacey's class," Troy said patting her leg and standing up.

"Yeah ok," she replied reluctantly standing next to him, he held out his hand and she smiled taking it.

Sharpay and Troy walked through the halls hand in hand ignoring everyone and everything around them.

"I can't believe we had to give 'Charlie' back to Ms King, I know 'he' was just a doll but I'm gonna miss 'him'," Sharpay said sitting at her desk next to Troy.

"Well I'll keep reminding you of 'him'," Troy replied laughing.

Sharpay smiled, "I'll hold you to that."

Gabriella was sat next to Ryan at the back of the class he seemed to be glaring at someone in front. She glanced in the direction in which he was looking and looked back at him.

"She's happy Ryan," Gabriella commented, Ryan looked over at her.

"I know but it will end in tears I can see it now," he replied.

"Then you'll be there for her if and when that happens, right now she needs your support all the crap she's getting from the rest of the school," Gabriella reasoned.

Ryan looked at Gabriella and then to Sharpay who was laughing at something Troy had said to her, "you're right she needs me to support her."

Gabriella smiled; finally she had gotten through to him.

"So are you coming to my place tonight?" Troy asked smiling at Sharpay.

"Of course if it's ok with your parents, your mum makes the best food ever and I guess having you as company is good too," she replied smiling back at him.

"It'll be fine with them, maybe I could drive you home and you could pack a bag and stay the night."

Sharpay raised her eyebrows, "what would your parents think?"

"I don't care what they think I just know that I loved waking up next to you."

"That's so cheesy but I loved it, ok lets go pick up some stuff, mum and dad aren't home and Ryan won't care."

"Great," Troy smiled as the last bell rung, he gathered his things and helped Sharpay with hers.

"We have detention first," Sharpay said as Troy headed for the main entrance.

"Damn! I forgot," he replied turning back and following her to Mr Turner's classroom.

"Ah Mr Bolton and Miss Evans please sit and I'm glad you remembered to show up," Mr Turner said as they both took a seat.

They sat silently, occasionally glancing at one another each time slightly smiling.

"Ok both of you may leave and try not to be late to my class again," Mr Turner said looking at the pair.

"It won't happen again sir," Sharpay replied leading Troy out the classroom.

They headed to Troy's car hand in hand and only let go to climb in their respective side, Troy started the engine and back out of his parking space.

Sharpay leant over and switched on the radio humming along to the tune, Troy glanced over at her and smiled as he continued his drive to her house.


	14. Sleepover

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.**

**Authors Note**** : Ok so here's chapter 14, this is a pretty quick update for me and I hope you all enjoy!**

Sleepover…

Troy pulled into the Evans driveway and turned off the engine.

"Wait here I'll be two minutes ok?" Sharpay said leaning over to kiss him before jumping out the car and rushing inside.

"Hey Shar!" Ryan greeted from his place on the sofa.

"Hey," Sharpay replied stopping on the second step, "listen I'm staying at Troy's tonight but if mum and dad call I'm in bed asleep because I'm ill ok?" she continued turning to face him.

"Ok, if mum and dad call you're in bed ill," he repeated, Sharpay smiled and raced up the rest of the stairs to her room.

She grabbed her pink duffel bag from her closet and threw it on her bed before heading back to her closet and picking out the next day's outfit, carefully placing it into her bag. She went through the bag mentally checking things off as she placed them in, "ok I've got everything."

Sharpay hurried back down the stairs saying a quick goodbye to Ryan before slamming the door and jumping back in the passenger side of Troy's car.

"You got everything?" he asked her as she placed her bag between her feet.

"Of course," she replied putting on her belt as he backed the car back down the drive and onto the main road.

The drive to Troy's was short, he pulled onto his drive and they both got out. Troy took Sharpay's bag as she got out the car both heading for the front door, Troy headed straight for the kitchen where he knew his mum would be.

"Hey ma!" Troy said slinging Sharpay's bag onto his shoulder.

"Troy, Sharpay," she replied smiling at the couple as she continued to put in her diamond earring.

"Mum Shar's parents are out of town and her brother Ryan is staying with a friend and I really don't want her to be home alone, so I was wondering…well hoping…" he started as Sharpay looked on not believing he was lying to his mother.

"If Sharpay could stay?" Marie finished, Troy nodded, "of course she can, no young lady should be home alone all night."

Sharpay smiled, "thank you Mrs Bolton."

"Just remember your father and I are going out if he ever stops reading that paper," she said looking at Jack who groaned in response, "it's not going to be that bad Jack now stop acting like a child."

"How can I not having to sit through dinner with your parents," he replied taking his tie from the side and putting it on.

Sharpay laughed as Troy took her hand leading her to his room leaving his parents to argue about their dinner plans.

"Sorry about them, sometimes I feel like I'm the adult," he laughed placing Sharpay's bag on his bed.

Sharpay smiled, "you know your nose is gonna grow."

"What?" Troy asked looking at her like she was going mad.

"I said your nose will grow for telling your mum that lie downstairs."

Troy laughed realising what she meant, "oh that…well it got their permission for you to stay. So you wanna watch a movie or something?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"Hmmm…" she replied leaning slightly closer and kissing him.

Troy smiled into the kiss before he felt himself being pushed backwards, the back of his legs hit his bed and they both tumbled onto the mattress, Sharpay landing on top of Troy. They continued kissing as Troy rolled them over, causing Sharpay's bag to fall to the floor with a thud.

Troy and Sharpay both jumped at the sudden noise and looked towards the door praying that neither parent would come up to check that everything was ok.

"Troy!" Marie Bolton shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah mum!" he replied trying to keep his breathing under control.

"Your father and I are heading out now, we won't be back too late!"

"Ok mum!' he replied as he looked down at Sharpay still lying under him breathing quickly.

She leaned up and placed a quick kiss to his lips as they heard the door shut, leaving them home alone.

Troy continued to stare at Sharpay not knowing what to say or do, things had gotten pretty heated maybe more so than the time this happened before but there was something in Sharpay's eyes telling him what she wanted and if he was truthful he was a little scared.

She pushed him back slightly sitting up as he moved, she took hold of the bottom of her top and pulled it up over her head throwing it to the floor leaving her sat in front of him wearing her black bra.

Troy looked at her, words unable to form in his mouth, he watched as her hands reached for his top pulling it up, he raised his arms enabling her to pull it over his head throwing it to the floor as she had done to hers only moments ago.

"Shar…" he started not able to form any other words.

She placed her finger on his lips; "I want to do this Troy, if you do."

He smiled and pushed her back down to lie on her back and joined their lips in another passionate kiss.

His hand reached for the button on her skirt, he paused looking at her one more time to make sure she was still ok with what was happening. She smiled and placed her hand on his guiding him closer till his fingers were touching the cold metal, she let go and reached for his button.

They slowly took the remaining clothes off each other, placing soft sweet kisses wherever they could.

**Authors Note****: Sorry there wasn't a lot of Ryan or Gabriella in this chapter. I don't know why but I find it easier to write Troy and Sharpay interaction maybe because I'm a Troypay shipper I don't know…**

**Anyway thanks for reading and I hope to have the next chapter up soon…**


	15. Tensions Run High

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.**

**Authors Note**** : Ok so here's chapter 15, I'm sorry this took forever to post but I couldn't come up with a suitable title but now I got it and chapter 16 is also almost ready to post as soon as I think of a title.**

**Anyways enjoy as always!**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews I only wish I had time to reply to you all**

Tensions Run High

Troy and Sharpay were lying cuddled up under Troy's duvet, he was stroking her bare back.

"I could lay like this forever," Sharpay sighed.

"Yeah," he replied leaning into her a bit more to kiss her head, "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too Troy, I'm glad we did it I have no regrets," she replied positioning herself on her right elbow so she could look into his eyes.

"I have no regrets either," he leant down to kiss her again.

Sharpay pulled him closer so he was lying on top of her; he smiled kissing her passionately running his hands up and down her sides. She closed her eyes as he kissed his way down to her neck feeling more relaxed than she'd felt in her life.

Suddenly Troy stopped what he was doing and jumped out of the bed dragging the duvet with him.

"Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed using her hands to cover herself as much as she could.

"Sorry," he replied looking over at her from his position at the door, "will you stop it's nothing I haven't seen already."

Sharpay blushed and sat up pulling the duvet off the floor to cover herself, "why'd you jump up anyway, I was just starting to relax."

"I thought I heard the front door," Troy replied leaning up against his door.

"What? Really? She asked panicked.

"I don't know now I can't hear anything."

"Well maybe you didn't hear them come home," Sharpay said breathing a sigh of relief.

Troy was still leaning against his door when he suddenly heard footsteps.

"I don't know why you had to say what you did Jack," Marie said as they made their way upstairs.

"Well he's always hated me, just giving him a little extra ammo," he replied heading past Troy's door Marie following.

Troy sighed before panic set in hearing his mother say she was heading to check on the couple.

"Shar put something on my mum's coming," he whispered rushing to his discarded boxer shorts quickly stepping into them he found his shirt and threw it on.

Sharpay jumped from the bed and rushed to her bag pulling out her shorts and tank top, she was now thankful that she lived with Ryan; she knew how to get dressed quickly. She sat back on the bed as Troy finished putting on a DVD that he'd found before jumping on the bed next to her.

They tried to look relaxed as the bedroom door creaked open slightly before the head of Maria Bolton popped in.

"Hey mum," Troy smiled looking at her.

"Hi Troy, Sharpay. I thought you'd be asleep by now," she replied.

"We're just finishing this movie Mrs Bolton," Sharpay replied.

"Ok well not too late, you know your father will want you practicing nice and early in the morning, that's if I don't kill him tonight," she said smiling at her son, "goodnight you two."

"Goodnight," they both replied as she closed the door, they both looked at each other and started laughing.

Troy leant over to Sharpay and kissed her pulling her down slightly from her sitting position so her head was resting on his pillow, she giggled as he lay down beside her.

"I'm hoping my mum will kill my dad tonight he always gets me up so early to train I'm sure he's gonna kill me one of these days," he sighed as she snuggled into him.

The both enjoyed the security of the embrace before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Troy didn't exactly get the lie in he was hoping for, Jack Bolton was up at the crack of dawn making sure his son was ready for his next basketball game.

Troy quietly and carefully slid out of his bed pulling on some clean underwear and his sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Come on Troy, look sharp!" Jack shouted at his son, who couldn't seem to get any of the plays correct today.

"I'm trying dad!" he replied as Jack threw the basketball back at him from where it had landed by his feet.

"You've been spending too much time with Sharpay and not enough time practicing."

"Sharpay's not a problem dad, you're making things too hard for me just because I'm your son!" Troy shouted stopping what he was doing.

"You think I'm too hard on you?"

"Yes I do dad, I have a life of my own that doesn't always involve basketball!"

Jack stared at Troy hurt flashing through his eyes before anger took it's place and he stormed back into the house past Sharpay who was stood in the doorway wearing jeans and a tank top.

"Hey wildcat!" she said smiling stepping into the garden and heading over to the basketball court, "you ok?"

"Yeah I just had an argument with my dad that's all," he replied.

Sharpay took the ball from Troy's hands, "let's play."

Troy smiled and tried to get the ball from her as she dribbled it round the court.


	16. Caught Out

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.**

**Authors Note**** : Ok so here's chapter 16, I'm sorry this took forever to post but I couldn't think of a title.**

**Anyways enjoy as always!**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews**

Caught Out

Sharpay fell to the floor landing on the soft grass trying to catch her breath, Troy landed next to her although not as gracefully.

"Who knew you were so great at basketball," Troy smiled staring at the sky.

Sharpay laughed as she continued to get her breathing under control, "you've worn me out."

Troy rolled onto his side to face her and smiled, he leaned closer using his hand to turn her face to look at him before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

They both pulled apart and looked towards the house where someone had cleared their throat.

"Your friends are here Troy," Jack said walking back into the house.

Troy stood up and pulled Sharpay to her feet.

"Hey Troy, we haven't seen you at practice for a …" Chad started walking into the garden before seeing Sharpay stood by Troy's side.

"I know I'm sorry I've been a little busy," Troy replied holding Sharpay's hand.

"With her?" Chad asked accusingly, "you're supposed to be team captain."

"Yes I have been with Sharpay, not that it's any of your business."

"It is when you're missing practice captain!" Chad shouted.

Sharpay stood quietly next to Troy feeling uncomfortable stuck in this argument between supposed best friends.

"You know this is all your fault!" Zeke shouted from beside Chad looking at Sharpay.

"Hey! This has nothing to do with Sharpay so leave her out of this!" Troy shouted as Sharpay moved closer to him.

"Ever since you started dating her you've been different!" Zeke continued.

"How would you know? We dated for months before you guys found out now all of a sudden I've changed, you guys are the ones who've changed, I don't understand why you can't be happy for me we're supposed to be friends," Troy said walking past his team mates holding Sharpay's hand, "why don't you go wait up in my room and I'll be up when I can?" he suggested smiling at Sharpay.

"Ok," she smiled heading up the stairs to Troy's room.

'Everything was going good until the Wildcats arrived' she thought as she sat at Troy's computer logging in so she could check her email, the desktop picture made her smile. It was a picture of her and Troy taken at arms length on the swings at a local park, she could remember that day so clearly…

"_Where are we going Troy?" Sharpay asked excitedly as she sat in the passenger side of Troy's car._

"_You'll have to be patient and see," he replied looking over at her smiling._

"_Eyes on the road not me Bolton."_

_Troy laughed and looked back at the road still smiling. The rest of the journey was quiet, Troy stealing glances at Sharpay every now and again._

_Sharpay smiled when she saw they were at her favourite park._

"_Come on," Troy said holding out his hand for her to take a picnic basket in his other hand._

_Sharpay couldn't keep the smile off her face and she took his hand climbing out of the car._

_Troy locked the car as they headed to a romantic, secluded part of the park._

"_Wow Troy this is beautiful," Sharpay gushed turning to face him planting a kiss firmly on his lips._

_Troy pulled away from the kiss and placed the blanket down on the grass, he pulled Sharpay by her hand so they were sitting facing each other._

"_I want to swing," Sharpay demanded as she finished her cake smiling at Troy._

"_Ok," he replied putting down his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Troy stood up helping her as well both of them laughing as they made their way to the swing set, they each sat on one of the swing seats._

"_Pay come here," Troy said patting his legs._

"_You won't drop me will you" she asked climbing onto his lap carefully._

"_Of course I won't," he replied holding onto her waist._

_Troy started moving the swing and Sharpay laughed, he pulled out a camera from his pocket and outstretched his arm holding it in front of them both taking the picture._

"I think about that day every time I see that picture," Troy said from the doorway making Sharpay jump.

"You scared me Troy," she replied turning to face him.

"Sorry," he said walking into the room and sitting on the end of his bed.

"It's ok, what happened with the guys?" Sharpay asked walking over to him and standing between his legs his arms automatically wrapping around her waist.

"Well we talked and shouted, they hate our relationship," he replied sighing.

"I'm sorry about all this trouble."

"Don't be sorry I love you and they're not gonna change that," he said leaning up to kiss her before pulling her towards himself and onto the bed. He rolled them over so he was lying on top of her.

Sharpay giggled and kissed him again, his hands now finding their way up her shirt pulling over her head.

Suddenly without warning the door opened, "Troy, is Sharpay staying another…"

Troy and Sharpay sharply looked up at the door their expressions matching the same shocked look as Marie Bolton.


	17. Uh Oh! We're In Trouble

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.

**Authors Note** : Ok so here's chapter 17, I'm sorry this took forever to post but I've been so busy and couldn't think of a title for it, but because I've kept you waiting I'm posting 2 chapters so I hope you enjoy!

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews

Uh Oh!...We're In Trouble

Troy looked at his mum before jumping off the bed and Sharpay looking extremely worried.

Sharpay's cheeks turned bright red as she sat up looking back at Troy.

Marie Bolton couldn't take her eyes off the embarrassed couple, "care to explain all this Troy?" she asked.

Troy looked at Sharpay before turning back to his mum.

"You know what I don't want to know, after you take Sharpay home tomorrow morning we are having a serious talk you hear?"

Troy nodded; he daren't disobey his mother when she was in a mood.

Marie left the room closing the door behind her.

Troy and Sharpay let out the breath neither knew they were holding.

Marie walked into the master bedroom and looked at her husband who was already lying on his side of the bed watching a basketball game on the TV.

Jack looked up at his wife as she hurried around the room picking things up before getting changed into her pyjamas climbing into the bed.

"You're not still mad about what I said to your dad are you?" Jack asked as Marie pulled out her book.

"No I'm concerned about your son," she replied.

"What's he done now?"

"I think he's thinking about having sex with Sharpay," Marie said still holding her book looking at her husband.

"What?" Jack asked looking back at her, "he's just a kid, where's all this come from?"

"Well I just walked in on them and lets say the image isn't going to leave me anytime soon," Marie replied, "I've told him we're having a talk tomorrow after he takes Sharpay home."

"Ok, we'll sit him down, I can't believe he's even thinking about sex he's seventeen," Jack said shaking his head.

"Well he's growing up Jack we can't change that."

"I know, let's get some sleep and we'll talk to him in the morning," Jack replied kissing his wife on her head and turning off the TV.

"Yeah ok, goodnight," Marie replied placing the unread book back on her bedside table.

Both the parents stayed awake thinking about the situation they were in and what they were going to say to Troy.

Both Troy and Sharpay sat silently on his bed.

"I can't believe that just happened, I'm so sorry," Troy said taking her hand.

"It's ok Troy, I'm embarrassed but at least it wasn't your dad who walked in," Sharpay replied laughing slightly.

Troy laughed and kissed her cheek, "did my mum completely kill the mood?"

"Maybe we can get it back," she smiled leaning over to kiss him, he pulled her onto his lap and she giggled into the kiss.

Troy smiled and pulled her top over her head, Sharpay did the same to him and soon enough they were both lying together their second time so much better than the first.

The next morning Sharpay stayed cuddled into Troy and watched him sleeping peacefully, she smiled before slipping out of the bed, she picked up Troy's discarded shirt and put it on heading into his bathroom.

She took off the top and stepped into the shower letting the warm water flow over her.

Troy yawned and stretched before opening his eyes, he looked to where Sharpay had been when he'd fallen asleep but she wasn't there, he heard the shower running and smiled. Troy climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom, he opened the shower cubicle door and stepped in closing it quietly behind him. He reached out and placed his hands on Sharpay's waist she tensed slightly before feeling his breath on her neck. She turned round facing him standing on her tip toes to kiss him, he kissed her back and moved them under the warm spray.

"I want to wake up like this everyday," Troy said smiling at Sharpay.

"Me too, I'm gonna head home and see Ryan he's probably wondering what I'm up to," she replied.

"I'll drive you home anything to get away from the dreaded talk I'm gonna have with my parents."

Sharpay laughed and climbed out of the shower, Troy following her.

Sharpay pulled her clothes from her bag and Troy did the same neither saying a word, once Troy had finished getting dressed he couldn't help but glance at Sharpay.

"Why do you do that?" she asked quietly.

"Do what?"

Sharpay turned to face him, "watch me get dressed."

"How did you know I was…oh never mind," he said laughing nervously.

Sharpay walked towards him and kissed him passionately.

"Ok let's get breakfast or this could turn into something it shouldn't," Troy said smiling.

"Ok, although that would be nice," Sharpay said smirking at him before turning away and heading out the door, Troy groaned before following her out and down the stairs into the kitchen.


	18. Worries Of A Teenage Pregnancy

Worries Of A Teenage Pregnancy

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.

**Authors Note** : Ok so here's chapter 18, I'm sorry this took forever to post but I've been so busy and couldn't think of a title for it, but because I've kept you waiting I'm posting 2 chapters so I hope you enjoy!

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews

Worries Of A Teenage Pregnancy

Troy and Sharpay headed into the kitchen avoiding the gaze of Jack and Marie.

"Here you go," Marie said handing them each a plate with eggs, bacon, sausages and fried toast.

"Thank you Mrs Bolton," Sharpay said taking a seat next to Troy.

"Yeah thanks mum," Troy added cutting his sausage.

"You're welcome," she replied taking a seat next to Jack as they ate in silence.

"Remember Troy, your mother and I would like a word when you get from dropping Sharpay home," Jack said looking at his son.

"How could I forget," Troy mumbled quietly.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"I said, ok sure thing," he replied looking up at his father.

"Thanks for breakfast Mrs Bolton, I'm gonna go grab my things," Sharpay said taking her plate to the sink.

"No problem sweetheart," she replied smiling.

Sharpay headed quickly up the stairs grabbing her things and heading back down.

"You ready to go Shar?" Troy asked smiling at her.

"Yeah," she replied smiling back at him.

"Let's go then," he said taking her bag from her.

They both headed out to the car and Troy started the engine pulling out of his drive and onto the main road.

"I had a great time with you staying Shar," Troy said glancing at her.

"Me too, it's a shame your mum had to catch us," she replied.

"I know, I'm dreading going back home."

"It'll be fine just let them talk and it'll be over before you know it," she said smiling at him.

He laughed as he pulled up outside her house, "you wanna take my place?"

"No I really don't, thanks for bringing me home Troy," Sharpay smiled leaning over to kiss Troy.

"No problem, I'll call you later," he replied.

"Ok bye and good luck," she said getting out of the car and heading up to her front door.

Troy waited until she'd gone inside before he put the car in reverse and headed back home.

He climbed out of his car taking a deep breath before heading inside.

"Troy come sit in here," Marie called from the living room.

He made his way in and sat opposite his parents.

"I think you know what we need to talk about Troy," Jack started.

Troy nodded, "yeah I do, but before anything's said, I love Sharpay I'd never hurt her or push her into something she didn't want, it was a mutual decision."

"Ok and we understand that you're in love or you think you are, but having sex at such a young age is irresponsible Troy, what if something were to happen and you ended up getting her pregnant," Jack replied.

"Dad! I think I'm a bit more responsible than that," he replied.

"You may think you are Troy but things happen that you can't control," Marie said looking at her son.

"Ok I get it mum but I really care about her."

"We can see that but please be careful, remember what you're working for Troy," Jack said.

"Yes dad, can I go now?" Troy asked looking between the both of his parents.

"Yeah just remember what we've said," Marie replied.

Troy stood up and nodded before heading straight for his room, he headed over to his computer and logged on hoping Sharpay would be online to talk to. He checked his friend's list and there was her screen name greyed out.

He was disappointed that she wasn't online so he decided to lie down and have a nap before he started on his homework.

Sharpay headed straight to her room when she got home trying to avoid Ryan, she really wasn't in the mood to talk to him. She threw her bag on the floor and headed to her calendar counting the days, when realisation hit; she was late by five days normally she was like clockwork. The more she stood and stared at the dates the more she panicked about being pregnant. She was sure every time she'd slept with Troy they'd used protection and they had, but it only took one time for something to happen and it looked like it had.

She placed her hand on her stomach, maybe she was wrong maybe she wasn't pregnant, but she'd need to be positive, she quickly grabbed her coat and headed out the door climbing into her car and driving to the nearest chemist.

She parked the car quickly and run inside picking up the first test she saw and almost threw it at the poor lady behind the counter. Once she'd paid she drove home and headed straight for her bathroom she read the instructions and then did everything that it said, sitting on the closed toilet seat she prepared herself for the longest three minutes of her life.


	19. Teenage Drama

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.

**Authors Note** : I'm so sorry for the long delay on this chapter but I had no computer for a while and then I got a new one and had to load everything on and then run out of inspiration but that's enough about me and my problems here's the next chapter …

Teenage Drama

Sharpay sat staring at the test on the side of the bath, three minutes had passed but she didn't want to look at the result. Her cell phone suddenly rung beside her she jumped and looked at the caller I.D, Troy's name and picture flashed on the screen it was the fifth time he'd called but she couldn't bring herself to answer.

She left the bathroom picking up her cell to gather her thoughts; Troy had left a message she stared at it before throwing it on her bed heading back towards the bathroom.

"Come on pull yourself together," she mumbled heading over to the pregnancy test she took a deep breath and picked it up looking down she prepared herself and there staring straight up at her were two pink lines.

"Oh no, no, no, no," she whispered sitting down on the floor.

She placed her hand on her stomach before leaning over and throwing up in the toilet. She wiped her mouth and rinsed her face with cool water before she burst into tears.

Troy couldn't work out why Sharpay wasn't answering her cell, he'd been calling her for the past half hour and left her messages to call him and she still hadn't.

He was now extremely worried about her, she seemed fine when he'd dropped her home.

Troy grabbed his keys for his truck and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going Troy, don't you have homework to do," Marie called from the living room.

"Yeah I do mum but I need to go and see Sharpay," he replied.

"But you just took her home this morning," she continued looking over at him.

"I know but I've tried to call her and she's not answering I'm worried about her."

"Maybe she's busy or she's gone out and forgotten her cell," Jack added not wanting Troy to leave his homework to the last minute and fail.

"Yeah well I'd still like to check on her unless you're grounding me for being a concerned boyfriend," he replied sarcastically.

"Troy don't take that tone with me or you will be grounded," Jack replied scowling at his son.

"Jack," Marie said gaining her husbands attention, "we haven't said he can't go out, just let him go."

"You're too soft on him sometimes," Jack said looking at his wife.

"Well he's my only son and if you keep having a go at him he's not going to be here much longer."

"Ok fine I give in," Jack said standing up and leaving the room.

"Thanks mum," Troy said smiling at his mother.

"Just be home in time to start and finish your homework."

"I will be mum," he smiled kissing her cheek.

"Make sure she's ok don't leave until you know for sure, she's the nicest girl you've ever brought home and the only one that's stayed with you this long after meeting your father," Marie said laughing.

Troy laughed and headed to his truck and driving straight round to Sharpay's.

He jumped out as soon as he was parked and knocked loudly on the door.

"How may I help you?" asked a man in a black suit who Troy had never seen before.

"I'm looking for Sharpay Evans," he replied.

"Miss Evans is in her room go straight up."

"Thanks," Troy said heading up the stairs two at a time.

He came to Sharpay's door, he knew it was hers it had a gold star with her name in the middle; he knocked a couple of times.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Troy, can I come in?" he asked.

Sharpay raced to the door and opened it quickly," what are you doing her Troy?" she asked.

"I can't visit my girlfriend," he replied smiling at her.

"Of course you can, I just wasn't prepared for you coming."

"Am I gonna get through the door at all?"

"Oh yeah sorry come in," Sharpay replied opening the door wider.

Troy walked in and took a seat on her couch, "are you ok?" he asked as she closed the door.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've just got things on my mind," she replied.

"You wanna tell me about it, I've got all day well afternoon," he said smiling.

"Well I would but I don't know how you'd take it," she replied sitting next to him on her couch.

"I'm sure it's not that bad come on Sharpay I'm your boyfriend if something's bothering you I want to know about it."

"You sure because once I tell you I don't think things will ever be the same," Sharpay said standing up and walking away from him.

"Come on Shar stop being so dramatic," Troy said standing up.

"I'm pregnant," she said turning to face him as he stared back at her with a look of utter shock on his face.


	20. Accepting Responsibility

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the High School Musical Characters.

**Authors Note** : I'm so sorry for the long delay on this chapter I have no excuse really I just hope you're all still interested … well please enjoy!

Accepting Responsibility

"Troy?" Sharpay said waving her hand backwards and forwards in his line of vision, "Troy?"

"Huh?" he replied blinking and looking up at her.

"I haven't said anything except that I'm pregnant and it's your baby, but I'm guessing you already knew that," she replied.

"Oh yeah I had that right from the start," he replied, "how did it? When did it?" he stuttered.

"Do I really need to explain how Troy?" she asked sarcastically.

He laughed as she smiled at him, "I didn't mean how we did it I meant how did it happen … I always used protection."

"Well accidents happen Troy the question is what are we going to do?" she replied sitting next to him.

Troy gently took her hands in his, "I'll support you whatever you decide."

"It's a big decision, are we ready to be parents and what about our parents," Sharpay said starting to panic.

"Oh god my mum and dad are gonna freak but it's my life and I love you no matter what anyone says," Troy replied leaning over to kiss her.

Sharpay smiled into the kiss and returned it passionately before hugging him.

"I think I want to keep this baby," Sharpay said quietly.

Troy smiled, "then that's what we'll do."

"Really?" she asked quickly looking at him.

Troy nodded, "of course and we can keep it between us until we're ready to tell people even our parents."

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too," he replied placing his left hand on her stomach as his right draped over her shoulders pulling her close. Sharpay couldn't keep the smile from her face as she placed her left arm round his waist and her right hand over his; her head automatically resting on his shoulder.

Sharpay and Troy both stayed sat in each other's arms until the front door opening downstairs brought them back to reality.

"I don't care what you say Ryan that film sucked," Gabby said as she and Ryan made their way inside the Evans house.

"It's a classic love story," he replied taking her coat and hanging it up.

"Yeah well I still think it sucked."

Ryan smiled and laughed at her, "you want a drink?" he asked.

"Yes please," she replied smiling a little.

"Here you go," he said walking into the living room handing her a glass of orange, "Shar!" he called looking up the stairs from the bottom.

"Yeah?" she replied pulling herself together as she made her way to the landing.

"Did you wanna come down here and watch a film or something, we haven't hung out for a while," he called looking up at her.

"Well Troy's here, so we're hanging out," she replied as Troy came and stood next to her.

"I'm sure Troy would love to join us wouldn't you?" Ryan smiled.

"Uh … sure," he replied looking over at Sharpay.

She sighed and took his hand as they both made their way downstairs, both heading straight for the 'love seat' as it was known.

Troy sat down and Sharpay immediately sat on him wriggling so she could get comfy.

"You sorted now?" Troy asked smiling at her.

"Yeah thanks you make a great pillow," she replied snuggling closer to him if possible. Gabriella and Ryan sat on the sofa as the film started.

The four of them sat in silence during the first half of the movie Sharpay had fallen asleep cuddling close to Troy, his hands subconsciously rested on her stomach.

He kept replaying their conversation over in his head, he was going to be a dad and that thought didn't scare him as much as he thought it would.

"Ryan, I'm gonna take Shar to bed," Troy whispered looking over at him.

"Ok, you might as well stay we have a few guest rooms or you can bunk in with Sharpay," he said watching Troy stand up holding his sister.

"Thanks Ryan," Troy replied carrying Sharpay up to her room and laying her gently on her bed.

"Stay with me," she mumbled still half asleep.

"Always," he whispered lying next to her.

"I'm gonna head to bed too Ryan," Gabriella smiled.

"Ok," Ryan replied turning the TV off and heading up behind Gabriella.


End file.
